


I Just Really Don't Like Clowns

by DreadfulMind



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eren is afraid of clowns, Levi to the rescue, M/M, Minor Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, alternative Universe- Haunted House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadfulMind/pseuds/DreadfulMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: A group goes into a haunted house, and person A gets separated from the group and finds person B, who they don't really know but are super scared and cling on to them</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Really Don't Like Clowns

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff net as a chapter for Confession (a collection of Ereri one-shots). I'm taking my favorites and making them individual stories here.

Eren looked around nervously, his eyes were squinting trying to see where he was going. He heard something hiss next to him and jumped slightly, "fuck," he cursed. He couldn't see much, just shapes and outlines, but he could feel things all around him. He felt like there were bugs crawling all around him and like he was being watched. But that could just be the paranoia.

He didn't know why he let himself be dragged to this haunted house. He hated them. And he hated clowns and this haunted house was modeled to be a haunted carnival. How did he get dragged into this? His friends lied to him, told him they were going to go eat Chinese food. But who takes the expressway for Chinese?

At the end, Eren had no choice but to sign the stupid contract and pay the stupid money to go inside this stupid haunted house.

The worst part was that he had been separated from the rest of them. He had heard a cackle behind him and he turned around. When he turned back, they were gone and the door they had been heading for was closed. Now he was just walking aimlessly around the area, occasionally bumping into thing, like mangled body parts.

He heard a creak to his right and saw a sliver of light coming from a now open door. He took a deep breath, the survival instincts he had learned from movies told him not to go that way, but how else was he going to get out. He walked towards the door, he was about ten feet away when he felt hot breath against his neck and slowly turned around.

"Boo!"

Eren screamed at the top of his lungs and ran to the door, he threw it shut behind him. He hoped the demonic clown wasn't planning on following him in through here. He hoped there were no more of them either. He leaned against the door and caught his breath.

His heart was racing and his blood was pumping. He was scared out of his mind. Eren slowly pushed himself off the door and opened his eyes, there were some kinds of LED lights in this room, he could see a few carnival stands around the room, but there was no other door around.

Great, he thought, they want me to explore the room. He took a tentative step back and started walking to the ring toss, it had always been his favorite stand as a child and he hoped they didn't ruin it. When he was close, a deranged monkey dummy sprung forward and started screeching. Yup, they ruined the ring toss for him.

He jumped and the monkey was pulled back. All around the room there were eerie sounds and at any little sound that seemed out of place, he would jump.

He was just walking past the apple bob area, which was actually a head bob, when another door opened wide and someone stumbled in. The door shutting loudly behind them.

"Shit, fuck. Are they even allowed to do that shit?!"

Eren immediately knew the voice and perked up a little, "Levi?"

"Huh?" Levi walked forward a little and squinted, trying to identify who had called his name, "oh, Eren,"

"Oh, Levi, thank god," Eren threw his arms around him in a hug. One Levi did not return.

"Ummm..,"

Eren pulled back shyly, "I'm sorry, I'm just really scared. I hate haunted houses,"

"Then why did you come?"

Eren told Levi about how he had been tricked. Erwin, Levi, Hange, Mike, and Petra had driven in a separate car, thus not having the pleasure of listening to Eren complain the entire way there.

"Those assholes," Levi crossed his arms in front of him and grimaced, "they told me we were going bowling,"

Eren wanted to laugh but he was still too afraid to do anything but shiver in place. He remembered last time they all went bowling, Levi had easily dominated them all. Even though they hung out, they didn't really know each other all that well. Erwin and Armin had a thing which meant they were all dragged to hang out together. Not that they disliked each other, Levi was just a lot more reserved and didn't speak up much unless it was to gloat about how much better he was than everyone else, which he was..at everything.

"Did you get separated from the group?" Eren ended up asking.

"Yeah, one of those stupid clowns grabbed me and pushed me in here,"

"There's more of them?" Eren took a step back, horrified, he didn't want more clowns. He must have activated something else because the next thing he knew he was falling to the floor with a dummy pressing his chest.

He groaned and tried to push the dummy off. But pushing it off meant he saw it's face. And of course it was another clown, covered in blood with sharpened teeth and a big creepy smile that made Eren scream and become immobilized by fear.

"Fucking shit, Eren," Levi pulled the dummy off of him and it was retracted back by the wires on its back. He helped Eren up, and a door opened, "come on, before they close it again,"

Eren was shaking where he stood, he grabbed a fistful of Levi's shirt, making him stop in his tracks, "you're going to wrinkle it, let go," but Eren didn't let go.

"I'm scared, I don't want to do this anymore," Eren honestly felt like crying and he knew he sounded like a baby, but he didn't care. He just wanted to leave.

"Contract says they won't let us until we finish to the end," Levi stated.

"But, Levi," Eren started sniffling, his eyes feeling watery.

"What? Do you want to hold my hand?"

Eren knew Levi was just being sarcastic and making fun of him, but he bit his lip nervously. "can I?" he slowly let go of Levi's shirt and let his hand fall to his side.

"Are you fucking kid-," Levi took a deep breath and exhaled, the door started to creak, signaling it was about to close, "yeah, ok," he took Eren's hand in his, "let's go,"

Eren allowed himself to be led, Levi seemed pretty fearless, so if anyone were going to be the one to lead him through this haunted house, he was glad it was Levi.

Eren squeezed Levi's hand everytime he heard a sound, which was often, and Eren felt himself calm a little when he felt Levi squeeze back.

Eren was terrified once they made it to the next room. It was shaped like a maze, which was bad enough, but it was also a prison, there were people enclosed behind the fences that outlined the maze. They were all dressed in prison uniforms, some of them were clowns, others made to look like dummies, and creepy dolls. There were several people dressed up in animal costumes and everyone was drenched in their fair share of blood.

They reached their hands through the fences to try to grab at them and Eren basically pressed himself up behind Levi. Levi was a little shorter than him, so Eren was easily able to bury his face in Levi's shoulder as Levi walked them through. He would jump and yelp whenever one of the inmates would touch him and he heard Levi curse every now and then.

Eren actually started crying when one of the inmates got a good hold on his arm that pulled him away from Levi. When he turned to look, of course it was a clown that started screaming in Eren's face. Eren screamed right back as tears flooded his face and he couldn't see.

Levi came to save him and pulled him away. They finally made it through the maze after what felt like forever, but the next room was pitch black, Eren could barely make out Levi who was right in front of him. He groaned, not knowing if this was better or worse than the last one.

He felt Levi reassuringly squeeze his hand with a "it's ok, I got you," and he felt himself calm a little, but his heart was still pounding in his chest from all the creepy clowns. He grabbed at Levi's shirt with his free hand, he was pretty sure he had already wrinkled it, so there was no point now.

He was confused when Levi started leading them to the side of the room instead of going forward.

"Where are we going?" Eren whispered.

"I'm looking for a side door, an emergency exit or something. There's no way I'm going to stay im here any longer,"

Eren wasn't sure if that was because of Levi's own annoyance with being tricked to come here or if it had to do with him clinging on to him. Whatever the reason, he was glad.

Levi lead them all around the room but he didn't seem to have found a door.

"Levi, I want to get out of here already," Eren was on the verge of tears again, he was glad Levi couldn't see him in this room.

"Yeah, I know. Just give me a minute," Levi loosened his hold on Eren's hand and Eren took it as a signal to let him go. He didn't want to, but Levi squeezed his hand again and they let go. Eren leaned against the wall he was next to.

He heard Levi's footsteps, but they weren't going very far so he wasn't all that scared.

A few minutes later, Eren heard Levi walk back and grab his hand. It felt different, but Eren played it off, maybe it was because it was the other hand. He let out a relieved sigh.

"Eren, I think I found it," Levi's voice. Except it wasn't coming from where he though Levi was.

"Levi? Where are you?"

"Over here," he heard the sound of a door open and looked to it, the open door brought in light from outside, but not much since it was already dark, and Eren could see Levi's silhouette, "oh shit," he heard Levi say.

Eren turned slowly to the figure holding his hand, too afraid to let go and move away. The light from the door didn't reach him, he was on the other side of the room, a flashlight turned on and revealed yet another clown. Eren recognized it as the very first clown.

The flashlight was held underneath his face, the shadows making his features look more creepy than they were before. Eren screamed again and pushed the clown. The clown fell back and Eren stumbled, falling to the floor as well. The clown started to crawl towards him, cackling, and Eren blindly kicked his feet in the clown's general direction. He felt his foot hit something, but he didn't know what it was. He stumbled onto his feet and ran to Levi, who appeared to be too stunned to have moved. Eren tripped a couple times getting to him, but he finally made it.

He grabbed Levi's hand and pulled him with him as he ran past. The door shut behind them and even though Eren knew they were in no danger once they were outside, the adrenaline kept him running until they got to the cars. They were both panting and Eren still hadn't let go of Levi's hand, he was still trembling and shaking with fear.

He was glad when Levi wrapped his arms around him and pulls him in for a hug. Once Eren's heart beat was returning back to normal, he felt Levi laugh and he pulled back to look at him angrily, but he knew his face was still red from when he was crying and if anything, he looked like a pouting toddler.

"I'm sorry it's just, you kicked the guy right in the face,"

Eren laughed a little, having calmed down, "I just really don't like clowns,"

Levi opened the door to the back seat of the car and gestured for Eren to slide in, "I can see that," he said as he sat down next to Eren and locked the doors, "but you did make the haunted house a little more fun than I expected it to be,"

Eren smiled at that but he was still recovering from the terrifying experience, he shyly leaned against Levi, resting his head on his shoulder. He hoped Levi wouldn't push him away now that they were out of the haunted house.

He didn't though, instead, Levi took Eren's hand in his and rubbed soothing circled with his thumb.

They didn't say anything. Just sat there in silence as they waited for the others to finish their trek through the haunted house. Eren focusing on the feeling of Levi's hand in his to help him get his heart rate back to normal.

He was already dozing off when he felt the weight of Levi's head on top of his own and the circles on his hand stopped. The gentle rhythm of Levi's heartbeat lulling him to sleep.


End file.
